Open Wounds
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: Twists and turns arise and emotions boil in this thriller, which focuses around Fifi, who primarily crosses path with someone making a double dramatic impact on not only her, but her friends as well. No Flames. READ AND REVIEW!
1. One Week Ago

Open Wounds  
  
Disclaimer: The Tiny Toon Characters belongs to their respective owners. Dorian and Jezebel Bunny are my characters.  
  
Author's Note: This story is once again preferred as a drama instead of a comedy, and is a sequel to the drama "Ms. Nice Guy" taking place a month later. This time, focusing on Fifi LeFume, who seems to have primarily crossed path with someone that will suddenly have an effect on her, and throws a deeper impact on her friends.   
  
Rating: R for Violent Images involving torture, a brutal fight, and rape, and for language, a sex scene, and brief drug content  
  
(WARNING: Due to extreme dramatic scenes throughout the chapters, Reader Discretion Advised. Those who are deeply offended with the graphic nature of this story should refrain from reading and reviewing this story.)  
  
Genre: Drama, Suspense, and Thriller  
  
  
  
"Fifi, please wake up. Please."   
  
Distorted images of a bodies tortured inside of a room.  
  
"Don't die on me. Please."  
  
We fade in as 15-year-old Fifi Lefume was seen motionless on a bed in the hospital. Her eyes closed shut and a heart monitor was beeping continuously.   
  
Hampton Pig sat next to Fifi. A scared and worried expression was on his face.   
  
A tube was flowing water through Fifi's arm into the bloodstream from an injector. Fifi was covered up in a white patient wardrobe. So covered that the only physical appearance you could see is the deep bruise mark on the right cheek of her face. The rest of the damage is too horrifying to image. Moments earlier, she had an oxygen mask on to provide air supply and so far it was successful. The only problem was that Fifi never woke up. The doctors only assumed that she was in a deep coma and it's been going on for days.  
  
Hampton sat by her side for hours until closing night. Hampton was grieving pretty heavily after what happened about a week ago in the new month. An event that he'd wish that would never happen ever again.   
  
Yes. Another disturbing incident took place in Acme Acres and this time; its target is not only Fifi, but her close friends as well.  
  
Hampton gets into his thoughts for a while to pass the time, while gazing at his girlfriend very emotionally. As he huddles in his memory, he remembered the day where another new student has enrolled throughout the 1st of October. But he went ahead of time towards last week as the days continued for the school.  
  
Dissolve To:  
  
Int. Acme Looniversity  
  
(One-Week Ago)  
  
The double door opened as Buster, Plucky, and Hampton entered the school. All three students were carrying their schoolwork and going for their lockers.  
  
"Boy, talk about cold shoulders." Plucky complained  
  
"You said it." Buster replied  
  
"I was talking about the test." Plucky said, opening his locker  
  
Buster opens his locker as well as Hampton did.  
  
"I know. And I actually agree with you on that subject. I mean, the test is a real pain in the ass if you ask me." Buster said, as he was searching through his locker.  
  
After taking some stuff out, Hampton closes his locker, while Buster and Plucky complain about tomorrow's test. He obviously wasn't paying attention to them since he won't be doing much of the test anytime soon. Hampton walks away to class as Buster and Plucky joins with him.   
  
Along the way, Hampton caught sight of a grey bunny, in somewhat his late 10s, wearing a black shirt labeled "Devil's Horns" on it, blue jeans, shoes and a chain necklace around his neck hidden inside his shirt. The bunny was conversing with someone, which had got Hampton looking in the direction in the first place.   
  
The bunny was talking with Fifi Lefume, who was wearing a light blue shirt to school and has her backpack along. The grey bunny was leaning against the wall by the locker, while conversing with Fifi as Hampton continues gazing in their direction before...  
  
"Hey, hammy, what are ya looking at?" Plucky asked  
  
Hampton snapped out of it and looked at Plucky and Buster, who apparently were looking at Hampton for about 5 minutes trying to figure out what was going on. Before Hampton could come up with an explanation, Buster and Plucky gaze in the direction he was looking at.  
  
"Hey, Buster, isn't that Dorian? The new kid?" Plucky asked  
  
"Yeah. Personally, I wouldn't get Fifi's attention to make an impression." Buster replied  
  
Hampton kept gazing in their direction before Buster and Plucky got him to walk the hallway to class.  
  
Int.  
  
It was later on inside the cafeteria as Buster, Babs, Shirley, Plucky, and Hampton were at their tables eating their foods. The only one missing from the table is Fifi.   
  
Hampton looks around before speaking.  
  
"Hey, where's Fifi?" Hampton asked  
  
Buster shrugs.  
  
"I don't know. She must be in the girl's bathroom somewhere." Buster replied before chewing his food  
  
Hampton shakes his head in disbelief and before he could get up and search for her, he soon caught sight of her entering the cafeteria with a somewhat frown on her face.  
  
"Oh, there she is. Fifi!" Babs called out  
  
But Fifi kept walking as if she didn't hear them.   
  
Buster and the others noticed.  
  
"Hey, what--" Babs started to say before being cut off  
  
"She's probably going for her lunch." Buster said  
  
Babs nods.  
  
"Oh." She said  
  
They continued to start eating except for Hampton, who couldn't help but somewhat notice the expression on Fifi's face. The frown on her face as if something was wrong. But he couldn't put his finger on it on what it is.   
  
5 minutes later, Fifi got to the tables where Buster and the gangs are. The frown disappeared from her face and was replaced with a cheerful smile as she sat down with her tray.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I had to go to the bathroom." Fifi said, in her usual French tone  
  
"Don't worry. I do that all the time." Babs said  
  
They soon started eating, but Hampton still hasn't touched his food since he was gazing at Fifi straight.   
  
Fifi soon noticed.  
  
"Something wrong, Hampton?" She asked  
  
Hampton paused for a short amount of time before responding.  
  
"No. Nothing's wrong." He said, before clearing his throat and started eating his food.  
  
Fifi hid somewhat of a warning look from Hampton and replaced it with a clear one before continuing to eat her food. 


	2. Suspicion and Questions

Int.  
  
Fifi was walking the hallway to her next class grasping her books against her chest along the way. She was passing lots of students and lockers during her walk. She had somewhat of a straight expression on her face, which no one could explain. She started to turn left before someone caught up in front of her in the form of Hampton Pig, who also had books in hand, heading for his next class. They stopped and gazed each other for a while into a brief silence, while passing students murmured throughout the hallway.  
  
"Uh, (snickers) fancy running into you." Hampton finally said  
  
Fifi chuckles as she lowers her eyes a little and gazed Hampton halfway.   
  
Hampton, however, was trying to build up the courage to ask her what has been bothering her. But nothing came out. He gazed her with half a smile, while Fifi slowly gazed him. Hampton took a deep breath before...  
  
"So Fifi, was that Dorian you were talking to earlier on?" He finally asked  
  
Fifi frozed for a minute at the mention of that name. But nonetheless, she nods.  
  
"Oui, Hampton. Listen, I got to go to class. I'll be late."   
  
"Okay." He said, to Fifi  
  
But was a little too late when Fifi has already walked passed Hampton towards her next class in somewhat of a hurry. Hampton watched her leave as he had disappointment in his eyes. He really didn't want to ask Fifi that question and kicked himself for doing so. He exhales his breath before making his leave. But as he turned around, he bumped into the form of Dorian Bunny.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, pork face!" He retorted to Hampton  
  
Hampton felt offended at that comment, but ignores it and strives along.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
(2 Hours Later)  
  
Fifi was seen leaving her last class and was headed to the girl's bathroom.  
  
Suddenly, Babs caught up with her.  
  
"Hey, Feef!"  
  
Fifi gazes her.  
  
"Oh, hi, Babs."  
  
"Where are you headed?" She asked as Fifi gazed forward again.  
  
"To the girl's bathroom."  
  
"I'll join you."  
  
Fifi stops in front of the girl's bathroom and halts Babs' movement with one hand.  
  
"No. I'll go alone."  
  
Babs looks at her, very bewildered.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Fifi nods.  
  
"Yes. I am fine." Fifi said as she entered the bathroom.  
  
Babs stood there in front of the door in her own thoughts of questions. "Since when has Fifi developed a sudden interest at being in the girl's bathroom alone?" She thought. Babs couldn't answer that question right away. She wasn't afraid to enter the bathroom at all herself. Not since the brutal encounter with a former bully.  
  
(A/N: Read Ms. Nice Guy.)  
  
Babs stood there for a while before making her leave passed the other departing students.  
  
"You noticed anything different about Fifi?" A voice said, voice-over  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Buster and Babs were walking outside in the forest on their way home together from school, holding their books.   
  
Buster gazes her after the question she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Babs kept her gaze downward and sighs deeply.  
  
"I don't know. For one thing, she's never late for lunch. And another, she was never considered to be alone in the bathroom before."  
  
Buster gazed from her and shakes his head.  
  
"Gee, that's strange."  
  
"Tell me about it. Well, let's not worry about it now. I'll talk to her later on."  
  
Buster nods as they stopped and gazed each other respectfully.  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna head up. So, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"See ya."  
  
They shared a brief kiss and went their separate ways to their burrows into the forest of Acme Acres.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
(Hours Later)  
  
Nightfall...  
  
Inside a Mercedes vehicle, Fifi was inside sitting quietly and listening to soft music inside the car. She had finished her homework that was given to her, which wasn't a hard thing to do.   
  
For some reason, Fifi had a saddened expression on her face. Like she had something to hide. Fifi tried to get her thoughts together after what happened in school today and think of happy thoughts, but couldn't do so. She started exhaling deeply. Then, she felt a short pain waltz on her chest. She grasped her chest feeling the small injury. She winces when she felt it even harder. The pain felt mysterious, but to Fifi, it wasn't. Fifi wanted to get her mind off the mysterious pain in her chest with the classic french music, but the remedy of the soft and touching sound hardly phased the bruise. Fifi could only do the only thing she could do. She slowly started closing her eyes drenching into a deep dark sleep.   
  
(Dreamworld)  
  
"What's the matter, feef?" A distorted voice asked  
  
We fade in to see Fifi against the wall, wearing her school clothes, while someone was gesturing a sharp knife caressing her breast with it. The figure was in the form of Dorian Bunny, who slowly gazed the scared and frightened skunkette.  
  
(Darkness)  
  
"Scared?" He asked, coldly  
  
Images of bloodied bodies were seen and tortured to death over a graveyard soil ground. One of them was Hampton's, and the others soon formed into the body of Buster, Babs, Plucky, and others that were either tortured or raped as Fifi was seen kneeling and gazing the bodies in total horror and shock. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from releasing a swarm of vomit from her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly and shakes her head in denial.  
  
"No." She said, softly  
  
"You tell anyone..." The voice echoed. "...I'll fuckin' kill you."  
  
"No!!"   
  
(Dream Ends)  
  
"No!!"   
  
Fifi screamed awake, frightened out of her mind and was totally scared. She started breathing heavily despite the pain that was pumping on her chest. She was hyperventilating so much that she didn't even notice the pain in her chest. Her heart was racing and her sweat ran down her forehead like crazy.  
  
Fifi started looking around for something to stop herself from hyperventilating. Then, she quickly reached out and grabbed a brown bag that was on the floor behind the front seat. But she didn't breath into it. She actually reached inside for something. She pulled out what looks like an injector of some kind. In fact, it is an injector. The injector was half-filled with yellow substance in the tube about a quarter inch to the middle. The needle was at medium-length. Any short needle was suited for diabetics.  
  
She forcefully injected herself in the arm, closed her eyes tightly cringing from the pain, and was slowly starting to regain her breathing. Her hyperventilating stopped and she was now calm, breathing slowly. Along with the calm face, tears swarmed down her eyes like droplets of rain. She wipes away the tears with the back of her hand before placing the injector back in the bag.  
  
(Phone Rings)  
  
She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
(Ring)  
  
Fifi sighs deeply before answering the phone.  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Hey, fifi."  
  
She gulps some saliva before speaking again.  
  
"Hello, Babs. I never thought that you'd call. (Paused) I mean, not this earlier."  
  
"Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, for starters, since when do you have the urge to be alone in the bathroom?"  
  
Fifi got silence for a while. "Why does she want to know?" She thought. Then, she remembered the dream she had and got sidetracked by the horrific image that she saw. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Babs calling out to her about a few times. Fifi snaps out of her state before speaking.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" She asked, concerned  
  
"Look, nothing's wrong." She briefly snapped before going to a calm tone. "I'll talk to you later."   
  
"But--"  
  
Fifi desperately hung up the phone, not wanting to start an uproar on Babs. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief.  
  
Int.   
  
In Babs' bedroom, Babs hung up the phone and was puzzled and baffled at the same time. She had never heard Fifi act this way before and it was starting to worry her. She wanted to find out what was going on with Fifi, but she doesn't want to let this out in the open either. Not yet. So, she decided to keep the information to herself at this time until she could figure out what's really going on.  
  
She turns the lights off, covers herself up, and drifted off to sleep. 


	3. The Torture

Dissolve To:  
  
Ext.  
  
The morning sun rises above the clouds and birds were flying in the sky.  
  
In the forest, Buster was heading towards Babs' burrow to head for school. When he got there, Babs was already out with her school works.   
  
"Ready to go?" He asked  
  
Babs nods.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They started to walk to school together.   
  
Throughout their walk, Babs started going into her thoughts about what happened with Fifi, unaware that Buster was gazing his eyes at her. He started asking her what was wrong, but Babs started saying that everything was fine and that she was probably thinking about the schoolwork she's about to do. Buster seems to buy the excuse, but didn't buy her expression. He knew Babs too well to figure a lie when he somewhat sees and hears it. Nevertheless, Buster dismisses it and continues the walk with Babs to school.  
  
Outside the school, a distant cheering was heard at the side of the school block. Buster and Babs arrived at the front stairs and quickly realized that they weren't the first to arrive. They quickly ran to the right side of the school and saw several students rounded up outside in a circle.   
  
The crowds were cheering, while some were shouting.   
  
Buster and Babs made it through the crowd and found a huge fight taking place.   
  
Fifi was in the crowd along with Plucky, Hampton, Shirley, and Fowlmouth, gazing the whole thing with expressionless looks.  
  
In the middle of the crowd, Dorian was fighting with a guy that tried to make a pass at Fifi and steal her stuff not too long ago. Dorian seems to went over the edge a little due to the flirtation from the male brown fox wearing his school clothes.   
  
Dorian threw a hard blowing punch to the fox's face, causing blood to spit from his mouth after the impact. Dorian continued the onslaught as he grabbed the guy by the shirt and punched him on the back breaking his spine a little. Dorian then got him in a headlock, attempting to break his neck. But he didn't break his neck. Instead, he choked him out breathless and renders him unconscious. Dorian lets him go as the crowds cheered while Dorian grins victoriously gazing from the student.  
  
Buster and Babs saw this in total shock as Buster shook his head.  
  
Fifi, however, kept her gaze at him, not saying a word.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the hallway, Babs was walking with Fifi passed lockers and lots of students.  
  
Babs, however, wasted little time in trying to talk with Fifi.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She replied, not making eye contact.  
  
Babs stopped herself and Fifi's movement as Babs led Fifi by the lockers before speaking without the students notice.  
  
"Okay, Fifi, this is getting a little weird."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about! First, you go in the bathroom alone, which I THOUGHT that we always go in together. Second, I call you to have an explanation about that, which you hung up, and now this. What is going on?"  
  
Fifi closed her eyes and sighs heavily. Fifi seems to not want Babs to know something and it's almost driving Babs into the wave of suspicion.  
  
Babs stood where she was before noticing the short marking on her wrist just inches from her clothing.  
  
"Look, Babs, I gotta go to class." She said, coldy. "Now I do not want to waste my valuable class time trying to argue with you here! Now, let me go!"   
  
Fifi scowled her a little before storming away from Babs' sight.  
  
Babs stood where she is, watching her leave, and was a bit speechless at her cold voice. And the scowl that she received from Fifi was almost the same reaction she got from Jezebel a month ago.   
  
"Where did that mark come from?" She thought  
  
Suddenly, a hand grasped her left shoulder.   
  
Startled, Babs turned and saw Buster behind her.  
  
"Hey, you okay?"  
  
Babs looked back in the direction Fifi went not saying a word.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the principal's office, two security guards were stood by the wall formally as Principal Bugs Bunny sat at the front edge of his desk with his arms crossed and a disappointed look in his eyes.  
  
In front of him was Dorian Bunny. He had his hands behind his back as Bugs spoke.  
  
"Okay, Dorian. You wanna tell me what went on outside da school?"  
  
"Look, the guy was stealing from someone. I went to get it back, he used force, I defended myself."  
  
"Right now, you're lucky dat you didn't start 'dis whole thing in da school. Otherwise, you would've been suspended for dat."  
  
Lola entered the office and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again."  
  
Dorian nods.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Dorian leaves passed Lola and the officers and went out the door.   
  
Lola approached Bugs as he noticed.  
  
"How is he?" He asked, referring to the student that was brutalized earlier on.  
  
Lola nods.  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"Good. Listen, I want you ta have every security guard on alert in case another stunt like 'dis would happen, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Lola walks out along with the other security guards.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the girls' locker room, Fifi was sitting on the bench with her head hanged down. She wore her cheerleader outfit and holds her pom pom in hands.  
  
Cold refreshing invisible air blows throughout a ventilation shaft consuming the entire locker room.  
  
Shirley suddenly came by.  
  
"Hey, Fifi."  
  
Fifi looked and saw her.  
  
"Oh, hi, Shirley."  
  
Shirley sat down and noticed the expression on her face.  
  
"Are you, like, okay?"  
  
Fifi paused long, looks from her, then nods her head.  
  
"Oui. I just...need some cold air."  
  
"You sure you're alright?"  
  
Fifi shot another look at her and responded with silence as Shirley noticed with widen eyes, sternly sensing somewhat of a disturbing vibe within her mind.   
  
Fifi noticed and calmed down with her eyes closed, knowing full well that Shirley could channel through her mind.  
  
"Shirley, I think I should be left alone for a while."  
  
Shirley paused and nods.   
  
"'Kay. If you wanna talk, I'm still here."  
  
Fifi narrows her eyes a little as Shirley got up and left. Fifi watched her leave as she gazed down again before exhaling deeply.  
  
"What happened?" A voice asked, voice-over  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
(Several Minutes Later)  
  
Babs and Shirley were alone outside on the bench by the school wall as Shirley was giving the full details of what was happening with Fifi. Shirley started shaking her head while looking at the ground aimlessly.  
  
"I don't know." She stops shaking her head before speaking again. "But the way she looked at me caused a weird vibe to channel inside my mind. I don't know what it was, but it was kinda disturbing."  
  
Babs stayed quiet trying to get all the information in her head. Then, she looked from Shirley to the ground.  
  
"Something's gotta be wrong with her." Babs responded  
  
Now Shirley looked in her direction in confusion.  
  
"Like, what do you mean?"  
  
Babs sat up before speaking.  
  
"Before she scowled at me, I saw a mark. A small cut mark just inches from the inside of her clothing."  
  
This caught Shirley by an expression of shock and worries.  
  
"You don't think she was, like, raped, do you?"  
  
Babs closed her eyes at the mention of that word before opening them halfway and speaking.  
  
"Right now, I don't know anything. But I'm willing to find out."  
  
(Bell Rings)  
  
Babs and Shirley started off the bench and went back inside the school.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the girls' bathroom, Fifi was inside in front of the sink. Alone as usual. Since class started, she was excused to go to the restroom. Water started running as she gazed the mirror at her reflection.   
  
If you look closely, you'll see that she had a small bruise on her cheek that was sort of invisible for anybody, even Babs could see.   
  
Fifi caresses a wet paper towel on the injury very carefully and cringed her eyes at the pain. She slowly removed the cloth from her cheek and threw it in the trash, turning the faucet off afterwards.  
  
She gazed down a little at the sink before noticing that some blood was slowly waltzing a straight line from her right arm.  
  
Fifi hardly felt any pain due to the blood drain, but she was determined enough to try and stop the blood from shedding just to keep her friends from noticing. Especially Babs.   
  
Fifi understood that Babs was trying to help. But Fifi wasn't in the state of mind for any help at the time.   
  
Fifi reached in her pocket and took out a small switchblade. She clipped it opened and moved the sleeve up from the right arm. Fifi gazed the knife and closed her eyes tightly before slowly gesturing the knife over to her wounds and struck the pointy object in. Fifi eyes tightened close and grunted with clenched teeth, preventing herself from releasing a solid cry of pain.  
  
On her arm was a short cutline straight enough that Fifi would have to wear a shirt that only covered half of it. She figured that nobody might not see it. Well, almost no one.  
  
Fifi trailed the knife down her wound, making the line up a medium level, while blood trailed from it as she started on her skin. Each soft winces she let out was in severe pain as she continues. 


	4. A Pig's Brutal Encounter

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
A little later on Buster, Plucky, and Hampton were walking together towards the cafeteria area.  
  
"Any word with Dante?" Plucky asked  
  
"Yeah. He called, actually. He says he was doing great down in New York. Too bad that he had to transfer, though. But he says that he'll be able to visit us soon."  
  
Plucky nods.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
They walked pass the boy's bathroom as Hampton stopped in front of the door.   
  
Buster and Plucky noticed and stopped walking.  
  
"Listen, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up."  
  
Buster and Plucky nods.  
  
"Okay. See ya there." Buster said as he and Plucky waltzs along the hallway.  
  
Int. Boy's Bathroom  
  
Hampton entered the bathroom and went to the urinal. While doing his business, he was unaware of a shadow that's behind him. Hampton hummed a tune with his eyes closed unaware of it.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the cafeteria, Buster, Plucky, Babs, and Shirley were only presence at their table, eating their lunches. The only ones that weren't there are Hampton and Fifi.  
  
"Jeez, it doesn't take him this long to be on that urinal." Plucky said  
  
"Give him time." Buster said, while eating his sandwich  
  
Apparently, Babs and Shirley's little concern for Fifi were a different scenerio than Buster and Plucky's concern for Hampton. Shirley had took a bite of her tofu as Babs bit a little from her carrot pie awaiting Fifi's arrival. Finally, Babs decided to get up and started off to the bathroom.   
  
Buster noticed.  
  
"Babs, where are you going?"   
  
He didn't get an answer from her as she kept walking passed the tables to the outside of the cafe.  
  
Int.  
  
In the hallway, Babs waltzs over to the girl's bathroom and walked inside.   
  
Int.  
  
"Fifi, are you in here?" She questioned, but got no response.  
  
She searched everywhere inside the bathroom and couldn't find Fifi anywhere.  
  
Int.  
  
Back in the cafeteria, Buster, Plucky, and Shirley were still awaiting their two friends when Buster caught sight of Fifi walking from another doorway, carrying her tray of food and heading towards the table.  
  
"There she is." Buster said  
  
Shirley gazed behind her and saw Fifi approaching and sitting next to Shirley.  
  
"Sorry that I'm late."  
  
Before Buster could utter a word, an ear piercing scream emitted from the outside of the cafeteria catching everyone's attention in the cafe. Buster, Babs, Shirley, and Fifi were on alert and got up from their seats.  
  
"The hell was that?" Buster said  
  
"It's coming from the bathroom." Plucky stated, while they started running to the source.  
  
Int.  
  
They got to the hallway and saw what they couldn't believe. What they saw was Babs on her knees and was tear-eyed. She was grasping someone with her hands onto her knees as the group got closer to find that it was Hampton bleeding from his face, mouth, and bruised up on specticals of his convulsing body as if his neck has been crushed or something.  
  
Fifi's eyes flooded with tears as she desperately ran passed the other shocked students to her beloved boyfriend, while the others gazed in horror and shock.   
  
Mouths were moving from each individual presence, but no voices were heard. Buster, Plucky, and the rest gathered around to help their wounded friend up.  
  
Throughout the whole event, the gnags have wondered: Who would do such a thing?  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Nurse's Office  
  
"What's his condition?"  
  
Bugs Bunny was in the nurse's office talking with the nurse, who carried a clipboard in hand.  
  
"He suffered severe injuries to his body. He's lucky to be alive. He'll be regaining consciousness within a couple of days. Right now, it's best that he stays here without any visitors, then notify his parents to pick him up."  
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
Bugs departed, while the nurse went about her business tending to Hampton in the other room.  
  
Int.  
  
Later, Bugs had the students lined up in the hallway by the lockers on each sides, trying to get to the bottom of what was going on earlier on. He paced back and forth before gazing the students and speaking.  
  
"Alright. Now, you know why you're all here, right? Dere's a certain student in da nurse's office who was beaten half ta death. Da question I need ta ask all of you is: Who...was responsible for it?" He stopped pacing after that question gazing the students very seriously and straight.  
  
The students in the hallway were silent for a while as Bugs noticed and continued pacing before speaking.  
  
"You know, cops have a way for puttin' people away from ading and abettin'." He stopped pacing in the middle of the students, while continuing his lecture in a cold tone. "I have a way of puttin' dem in either detention or suspension if somethin' like 'dis should happen. So, I'm gonna ask again. Who was responsible?" 


	5. A Rabbit's Downfall

Cut To:  
  
Int. Principal's Office  
  
"What da hell were ya thinkin'?!" Bugs shouted, while Buster Bunny cringed at his outrage, but maintained his compose.  
  
"Bugs, I had nothing to do with that!"  
  
"Half da students here said dat you did it, Buster."  
  
"That's proposterous!" He shouted, but lowered his tone a little. "Why -- (scoffs) -- W-why would I beat up my best friend?!"  
  
"You know what, I don't know. (points to buster) You...(points to self)...tell me."  
  
Buster shook his head in denial, while gazing down.  
  
"I never touched Hampton. I wasn't even in the bathroom."  
  
"Oh, really. His attacker was described as a rabbit..."  
  
Buster slowly looked from the ground to Bugs after that statement with a shocked expression in his eyes.  
  
"...by the students who witnessed it as he left da bathroom. You tell me I'm wrong!" He shouted his last comment.  
  
Buster paused with a mix of emotions unexplainable to the mind. He continued staring at Bugs, who noticed and sighs deeply, trying to calm down.  
  
"Look, Buster, You're a good kid. And I have a lot of respect for ya. But I have got ta draw da line somewhere. I do not want 'dis ta end up like what happened last month. And ta insure dat it wont...you're suspended."  
  
Buster's shocked expression knows no limit. He was never suspended before and did everything by the book of the school. He slowly gazed down with his ears following his example and his eyes closed tightly.   
  
Bugs had his eyes down on his desk not making contact with Buster.  
  
"I'm sorry it has to go down like 'dis Buster, but..." Was all Bugs could say before looking from his desk and noticing that Buster was out the door where Daffy saw him leave and entered the office.  
  
Bugs puts a hand on his forehand and sighs deeply, while shaking his head in shame with his eyes closed.  
  
Daffy walks up to him.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
Bugs was in the same predictament before responding.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know if I was a little hard on him or..."  
  
Bugs discontinued his statement, while removing his hand firmly from his head as Daffy gaze from him and nods, knowing what Bugs was trying to say. All the while, Bugs came with questions in thought. Was he doing the right thing?  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
(Bell Rings)  
  
Outside, the school ended as many students left. Buster was coming down the stairs and started walking alone with his stuff in total sadness and shame at what just happened. If he'd had any parent, he'd tell them that he was suspended for something he didn't do. But he didn't, which got him on a lucky streak. However, that didn't apply to Buster. At one point, he believes he was framed. At another, he fully believed that he started the fight and brutalized Hampton. Buster didn't even know which to believe, but brushed it off for now and kept walking.   
  
Although he was ready to leave the school, students haven't said a word towards Buster. And to Buster's state of mind right now, he didn't blame them.  
  
Babs saw him from the front door, rushed over, and caught up with Buster, leading them both to the grassy forest.  
  
"Buster, wait up!"  
  
Buster noticed, but kept his sharp gaze forward, keeping his pace up while Babs follows.  
  
"Go home, Babs." He said, softly  
  
"Look, Buster, I believe you didn't do it."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Frustrated, Buster stopped his movement and quickly turned to Babs in frustration as Babs stopped when he did.  
  
"BECAUSE I WAS THERE, GODDAMNIT! I WAS..." Buster cringed his eyes closed, grabbed his ears and pulled them down in total frustration and grief at the same time, while sheding some tears in his eyes. "...fucking there."  
  
Babs' expression was shocked in disbelief, while Buster sobs softly.  
  
"I don't believe that." She said  
  
Buster sobs and pants heavily while turning away from Babs.  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
Before Buster could walk off, Babs then grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to face her.  
  
"No, you don't. You hear me? Don't you ever believe that. It's bullshit! All of it!"  
  
Buster kept his eyes to the ground, avoiding her eyes as Babs noticed and shook him.  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She said as Buster gazed her desperate worried eyes. "I know for a fact that you aren't responsible for it. Believe me, I know."  
  
Buster shook his head.  
  
"You don't know th--"  
  
"Listen to me!"  
  
Buster then shook off of Babs and sneered at her.  
  
"No! Listen, Babs, I appreciate what you are doing. But it is too fucking late for that. (tear-eyed, weak tone) I'm sorry. Please leave me alone."  
  
Babs shook her head and was tear-eyed herself.  
  
"No, Buster, don't do this. Buster!" She cried as Buster paced away fast toward his burrow, not turning back.  
  
Babs lowered her head with her eyes closed, slumped down to both knees, and sobbing her eyes out.  
  
This was almost like when Babs started walking out on Buster.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Shirley's Place  
  
(A Few Minutes Later)  
  
Shirley had a shocked expression on her face, while on the phone with Babs, who was telling her everything.  
  
"Babs, are you, like, serious?"  
  
Int.  
  
Babs was the bed, sniffing her tears up before speaking on the phone.  
  
"I have never seen him like this before. He suddenly believes that he was responsible for what happened to Hampton."  
  
"Oh, god." Came shirley's reply from the phone.  
  
Babs blew her nose on a tissue paper.  
  
Int.  
  
"Listen, Babs, don't worry. He'll, like, totally blow through this whole ordeal."  
  
Int.  
  
"'Kay?"  
  
Babs nods.  
  
"Okay." She sniffed after her comment.  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Babs hung up the phone and sat there for a while getting into her own thoughts.   
  
"But it is too fucking late for that." Buster voice echoed in Babs' mind. "I'm sorry. Leave me alone."  
  
The words Buster said to her has never been so desperate in the years that they've been in school and known each other. But Babs was not one to believe such lies that Buster was responsible and she was willing to find out sooner of later.  
  
Int.  
  
Shirley laid back in her bed and got into her thoughts as well. She wanted to straighten Buster out, but doesn't know how. Babs couldn't do it, due to the stunt Buster pulled on her at the forest. She closed her eyes slowly and exhales softly.   
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" A voice said, voice-over  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Somewhere in the forest, Fifi and Dorian were at fits with each other, standing in the middle of the forest facing each other.  
  
"You know exactly what I am talking about, Dorian. You did this to Hampton, didn't you?!"  
  
Dorian pulled a long pause and shot a glare at her  
  
"What if I did, huh? What the fuck are you gonna do about it?!" He shouted his last statement.  
  
Fifi tried to counter, but couldn't find the words to do so.   
  
Dorian noticed.  
  
"I thought so." He then firmly placed the index finger of his left hand under Fifi's chin. "Don't forget what I told you."   
  
Fifi shivered as his eyes pierced through her soul. She tried to resist, but had little strength to do so.  
  
"Because if you do, I promise to make your life a living hell."  
  
That were Dorian's final cold words as he left her sight into the forest, smoking a cigarette.   
  
Fifi stood there watching him leave, while closing her eyes, relieved that he was gone. 


	6. One Rabbit's Tortured Mind

Cut To:  
  
Int.   
  
Inside a bedroom, Hampton was resting comfortably on his bed, tending his injuries, while his parents kept him isolated inside from the outside world. His wounds started to heal naturally.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
In a flashback, Hampton could see a wrench plunging down at him. Blood spilling from his mouth and face. Punches landing on each sections of the body followed by grunting.   
  
As soon as the shadowy figure was finished, it pulled out a sidearm and aims in Hampton's direction before...  
  
(Gun cocks)  
  
"This little piggy went..." The voice said and pulled the trigger.  
  
(Gunfire)  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
Hampton gasped awake as his heart raced after that imagery dream.   
  
"What was that?" He asked, thoughtfully.   
  
"Are you okay?" A voice asked, voice-over  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Bugs Bunny was seated in front of the fireplace of his home, while Lola stood beside her depressed husband.   
  
Bugs crossed hands were resting on his lower face, while his eyes were closed. He slowly opened them after lola's comment.  
  
"I don't know. Lola...I suspended one of my best and brightest students. I don't even know if I did da right thing. I mean, da students said dat he did it. But he said dat he didn't. I didn't know who ta believe at dat point. I mean, da students were witnesses and dey said dat he did it. And--"  
  
Lola placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Bugs, Bugs, stop." Lola cut in as Bugs looked at her. "You got yourself in a position that you have no control over. I mean, sure the students said that it was a rabbit that they saw. Does that necessarily mean that it's Buster?"  
  
Bugs paused trying to consume the words in his mind. He know Lola was right. But he still wasn't sure of the whole thing.  
  
Dissolve To:  
  
Int.  
  
Fifteen-year-old Buster Bunny laid alone in his room on his bed pretty much saddened and ashamed as he was when leaving the school.   
  
"I'm a bully." He thought. "I'm a selfless fucked-up bully."  
  
Buster continues to waddled in his thought, consciously closing his eyes to sleep.  
  
Then, Buster somewhat starts to feel a different part of his emotions trying to shake the grasp from his soul. His eyes twitched before slowly opening them halfway. Whatever that feeling was that he felt, was somehow able to leave him at this point. It's almost like part of his positive energy are slipping away.   
  
Suddenly, he could hear a soft voice call out to him.  
  
"Hey, Wake Up."   
  
Buster looked around left and right, while his head laid flat on the pillow. Then, the soft voice came again.  
  
"Wake Up."  
  
"Who's there?" Buster asked  
  
No Response came to Buster at all. Then, he started hearing fainted footsteps echoing throughout the room. Buster looked around, scared out of his mind before hearing the rapid sound of the door knob tangling.   
  
Buster looked into the direction of the door and slowly lifted his head up a little. The knob tangled faster, while Buster sat up, completely aware of it.  
  
Then, the knob halted its noise, followed by the door creaking open.  
  
Buster kept his eyes on the door, while his facial feature shown the expression of shock and disbelief at what he saw. No shadow consumed his feature, but his facial expression still remains.  
  
"Hello, Buster Bunny." The voice said, coldly  
  
"No." He softly uttered, briefly swallowing saliva and shaking his head. "No. It can't be."  
  
Standing over at the corner of the closed door about a few feets from the bed, a mirror image of Buster Bunny stood aimlessly by the drawer with his arms crossed and his ears casted backward. The gaze in its doppelganger's eyes looking towards Buster could only be described as a visual image of unconscious negativity. In plain english: His bitter and twisted side. Possibly, Buster's greatest fear come to life.  
  
Buster tried every ounce of courage to withstand himself from sweating drops onto his forehead and extinquish every ounce of fear in his vein. But the doppelganger could easily sense it, which made it harder for Buster to extinquish his fears at the moment.  
  
Finally, Buster spoke.  
  
"W-who are you?" He asked, shakily  
  
The doppelganger approaches firmly toward Buster.  
  
"I'm you. Your Bitterness."  
  
After a short pause...  
  
"How...did you get out?" He asked, as he sat up some more.  
  
The doppelganger stopped at the side of the bed by the drawer with the phone on top of it.  
  
"You let me out."  
  
"Why?" Buster was quick to ask.  
  
"Because...you have a bitter side that prevents you from coming near anyone. Even your friends. Even Babs." He grins after that last comment.  
  
Buster shakes his head.  
  
"No, that's not true. I was-I was a little frustrated with what happened with Hampton."  
  
"You believe that you are a bully because you brutalized your best friend. Is that right?"  
  
Buster gazed downward from his gaze and narrowed his eyes a little in shame.  
  
"Yes." He admitted, flawlessly and stern.  
  
The doppelganger could easily sense it and pulled a short smirk. He waltzes away from Buster.  
  
"Then, that makes you the enemy of others."  
  
"No." He softly said, closing his eyes tightly.  
  
"They'll be afraid of you." He continues the torture.  
  
"Stop it!" He shouted  
  
"They're afraid that you would hurt..."  
  
"No!" He shakes his head, violently declining his negativity  
  
"...and violently rape young girls!" He turned around after the last statement.  
  
"NO!" Buster roared and looked viciously at his doppelganger with severe hatred in his eyes. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
The doppelganger hid a grin, trying to keep Buster off track of noticing what he's planning, and scowled at him instead.  
  
"You are the enemy here! Not me!"  
  
Buster grasped his head, trying to end this torture.  
  
"GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY FUCKIN' HEAD!"   
  
The doppelganger quickly approaches the whimpering Buster Bunny.  
  
"YOU CANNOT GET RID OF ME!! I AM YOU!!" His shouting voice echoed "YOU CAN NEVER BE RID OF WHAT YOU ARE!!"  
  
Buster's teeth gritted throughout every shout, pumping his eardrums like hearts.  
  
The doppelganger chuckled evilly before going back to a calmer, softer voice.  
  
"You said it yourself, Buster. You're a selfless...fucked-up bully."  
  
Buster shed little tears from his eyes in defeat.  
  
"Yes. I am." Buster's voice shakened with fear and despair, admitting everything that he, himself, has said.  
  
"And you were right the first time. It is too late."  
  
Buster seems to calm down a little.  
  
"You may be right. It is too late." He said, almost repeatedly to his doppelganger.  
  
"Then, take control."  
  
Buster paused a second and shakes his head.  
  
"No, I don't want to hurt anybody."  
  
"You already did."  
  
Buster was tear-eyed now and his lips were trembling.  
  
"It was an accident." His voice was breaking.  
  
"Then, you crossed the line." He grabbed Buster's arm. "It's time to cross further. NOW!"  
  
"Don't. AAUGH!!" Buster screamed in agonizing pain as he felt a intensifying amount of emotion burning into his skin like acid.  
  
But Buster eyes were close as he could instantly hear his own echoing scream from his devastating nightmare.   
  
"Time to cross further." His doppelganger's voice echoed in his mind.  
  
Hearts beats echoed throughout.  
  
Then, Buster gasped awake and jerked up grasping his chest, filling every inch of his heart racing like a machine. Buster breaths heavily in the process.  
  
"Was I asleep?" He thought  
  
(Phone Rings)  
  
Buster slowly looked at the ringing phone and decided to answer without getting up. But before he could speak, he soon realized something.  
  
"Babs, if this is you, I told you--"  
  
"Buster, this is Shirley."  
  
Buster sat up further and spoke after that comment.  
  
"Shirley, what are ya calling here for?" He said, coldly  
  
Shirley's silent on the phone were obviously noticed, due to Buster's cold voice.  
  
"To let you know that what you're doing is hurting Babs."  
  
Buster sighs deeply, knowing exactly what Shirley was implying. He figured that Babs would tell her.  
  
"Look, if Babs put you up to this, I--"  
  
"I know what you told her. And she didn't put me up to this."  
  
"Then, we have nothing to talk about. Goodbye." He said, coldly and firmly  
  
"Don't hang up." Shirley lectured  
  
Buster paused after that lecture.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if you do, I'm gonna, like, come over there. And when I'm there, I'm gonna lock the door so you can't escape."  
  
Buster paused and bit his lower lip after that lecture. His eyes glared with negativity.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" He asked, softly  
  
"I might. If you continue this charade again."  
  
Buster sneered.  
  
"Listen to me. It is too late. Okay?"  
  
Suddenly, Buster's door was kicked open and in came Shirley holding a cellphone to her ear.  
  
Buster was shocked as she closed the flip of her phone shut and gazed Buster sternly.  
  
Shirley closed and locked the door before speaking in a stern and calm.  
  
"It's never too late."  
  
Buster growled and got up before approaching Shirley with a heap of anger.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! WHAT?!"  
  
(SLAP!)  
  
Then, a hard slap came to Buster's face from Shirley. Buster yelped after the impact.  
  
"You are, like, gonna calm yerself down and you are going to listen whether you like it or not."  
  
Buster slowly glares his blood-cracked eyes at Shirley, which got her sidetracked by it.   
  
Shirley gave off a frighten look as a mysterious vibe was channeling from Buster to her mind. It's almost like something was overpowering Buster with hard negative emotions, which got him glaring unconsciously at her. Shirley wanted to do something to help him. However, before she could do anything, Buster did the unthinkable.  
  
(SLAP!!)  
  
He back-slapped her with a hard impact to get her down to the floor. The slap was even harder than Shirley could even dish out. In fact, it was so hard, it left a mark on her face.  
  
Shirley gasped at the impact as she caressed the pain on her face.  
  
Buster starts to slowly approach with a gaze of umimaginable lust of hatred that overwhelmed Shirley's mind with fright.  
  
She saw him and shook her head.  
  
"Please, Buster, don't do--"  
  
Buster grabbed Shirley by the hair as she yelped in total fear and pain.  
  
Buster forcefully pinned her to the drawer by the mirror, knocking the appliances down on the floor. The force of the drawer almost cracked the bone in Shirley's spine.  
  
Buster had his teeth gritted tightly as he glared Shirley to death, breathing down her throat.  
  
"Stop it. You're hurting me." She whines, feeling the pain in her back.  
  
"That was a big mistake! (breaths deeply) I told you it's too late! WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!! WHY?!" Buster roared with animosity  
  
Shirley shivered before a short paused issued from her.  
  
"Because I can't leave you alone. I won't!" She said, despite what he's doing.  
  
Buster then did something no one including Shirley couldn't expect. He issued a short, but evil smirk directly at Shirley.  
  
Shirley took notice of it and was shocked.  
  
"Okay." He said, sinisterly. "Since you won't leave me alone, I guess I won't be leaving you alone either."   
  
As Buster said those words, Shirley looked into his eyes and knew exactly was Buster was gonna do. Was he gonna rape her? Was he gonna batter her? In his own burrow? It would appear so. She wanted to do something to prevent that, but was too scared and frighten to do so. Tears formed her eyes as she gazed him. Then, out of nowhere, her voice spoke to him, like it was her own purple aura speaking out for her.  
  
"Look at you. Look at yourself." Shirley said, softly with a part-worried and part-frightened look in her eyes, even though she was still shivering from the dark smirk of Buster Bunny.  
  
While his grasp was on Shirley, Buster suddenly could feel his own soul breaking free from the negativity. Like his positiveness has return within the blink of an eye. His eyes widen in shock and his smirk disappeared with open mouth as he realized what he was doing. He consciously lets go of Shirley and turned around with his head hung down. His back was to Shirley as he stopped walking and stood there looking at his gloved hands each before grasping his face in such mixed emotion no one could handle. He slowly looked at the mirror at his reflection, seeing what he has become. Was he becoming a bully? A Rapist? Or something worst? He somewhat saw it within his eyes that carried his soul, gasped and looked at his hands again in total horror.  
  
"Oh, god. Oh, god!" Buster said as Shirley starts to approached him slowly, despite the fact that he struck and tried to batter and attemptly rape her. "Oh, my god!"  
  
Buster grasped his head and ears.  
  
"Oh! Shit!" Buster screeched  
  
"Buster, It's 'kay." She said  
  
As Shirley firmly laid her hand on his shoulder, a sudden flashback emitted into Buster's mind, showing him and her what would happen if he did go any further.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Buster threw Shirley from the drawer to the bed with harsh force.   
  
Shirley yelped for her life as she tried to get away, but Buster hopped on the bed, forcefully pinning her arms on the bed.  
  
She continued screaming when Buster slapped her very hard.  
  
"Shut Up!" His voice shouted, echoing  
  
He began ripping pieces of her clothes off as Shirley tried to fight back, but Buster back slapped her from making an attempt.  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
As soon as the terrible, disturbing memory faded, Buster shot his eyes open and suddenly got Shirley's hand off him as he backed away against the wall, looking at her very frightened in the eyes.  
  
"Don't touch me!!" He screamed  
  
"It's okay, Buster."  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"No. (paused) No, it's not. I tried to hurt you. I -- I-I almost tried to -- rape -- Oh, my god!" He trailed off, stammering in total frightened shock.  
  
Buster was sweating throughout his forehead as he breaths heavily.  
  
"Buster, you have got to, like, calm down."  
  
Buster desperately shakes his head with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't!" He said, voice-breaking with tears dripping every drop on the floor.  
  
"Yes, you can." She said, while approaching him.  
  
Buster noticed and points in her direction.  
  
"No! Stay back! Get the fuck back! Please." His last statement replied along with his voice breaking, desperately trying to keep Shirley away from the monster that he's become.  
  
"I can't help you unless you let me." She further approached  
  
Buster paused after that statement. It was the same statement he gave Babs about a month ago during their argument. But this was different with Buster.  
  
"Shirley, stay back. I don't want to hurt you like I did Hampton. I'm a bully...(paused)...and a rapist." He stated his last statement softly.  
  
Shirley gazed him in shock after that last comment.  
  
"No, you're not. Buster--"  
  
"SHIRLEY, PLEASE!" He shouted before sobbing.  
  
Shirley got in front of Buster, who started kneeling and crying his emotions out. Shirley kneels and wraps her arms around him for comfort, while Buster cries on her shoulder. Shirley kissed his head a little, while comforting him.  
  
"It's Okay. It's Okay." She said, reassuringly 


	7. Babs Confronts Fifi

Dissolve To:  
  
Int.  
  
The next morning, Hampton awoke as his father came in to check on his son. He sat on a chair next to the bed. Hampton had bandages on his head and on his abs covering the bruise.  
  
"How are ya doing, son?" He asked  
  
Hampton sighs deeply before responding.  
  
"I'm feeling a little better."  
  
His father nods.  
  
"Good to hear. But it appears that you can't attend school for a couple of days. They believed that your injuries were severe."  
  
Hampton lowers his gaze in disappointment.  
  
"Oh. Okay." He said before gazing him with a stern look.  
  
His father nods before leaning in and kissed his son on the cheek. He got up from the chair.  
  
"You rest up, son."  
  
"Thanks, dad."  
  
His dad left the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the hallway, it was the talk of the school about what happened yesterday regarding the brutality of Hampton Pig by Buster Bunny.   
  
Fifi was walking in the hallway ignoring the students conversations and headed inside the girl's bathroom.   
  
She was unaware that Babs saw her from the corner as she was walking towards the door.  
  
Int. Girl's Bathroom  
  
Fifi was washing her arms of the blood stains when a door was swung open. She looked and saw Babs approaching her. Fifi became shocked and appalled.  
  
"Babs, what are you doing in here?"  
  
"Don't give me that shit!" She retorted "What is going on h--"  
  
She stopped her statement and gasped in shock at the injuries she saw on Fifi's right arm. A huge cut wound was inflicted where new skin was developed and blood stained in the open wounds. Babs slowly looked at Fifi, but Fifi turned away from her gaze to the sink, where some blood was draining in the sink.  
  
"Are you happy now, Babs?"  
  
Babs was speechless for a minute before responding.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here?" Babs asked  
  
Fifi looked halfway to Babs and spoke.  
  
"Get out."   
  
Babs stood there unmoving and still looking at her. This was almost similar to what Jezebel did. But this was different. Torture was the difference.   
  
Fifi noticed her still standing there and fully looked in her direction.  
  
"Did you not hear moi? I said Get Out!" She shouted her last comment.  
  
Babs wanted to respond to that, but didn't. Instead of leaving, she approached further and grabbed the bag that Fifi had.   
  
Fifi noticed.  
  
"Hey! Keep away from my bag!" Fifi shouted while trying to grab her bag from Babs, but Babs snatched it back before digging in.  
  
"What's in the bag? Huh, Fifi?" She asked, while digging inside.  
  
Then, Babs took out an injector and a switchblade with one hand. She dropped the bag with the other hand and gazed the items in shock before gazing Fifi, who kept the stern cold gaze towards Babs.   
  
Babs started to slowly approach her before speaking.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
"None of your business." Fifi replied in a cold tone.  
  
Babs stopped her movement, then lost the shocked expression and gave a sneering expression towards Fifi.  
  
Suddenly, Babs quickly thrusted her arm forward, throwing the injector over at the wall about inches away from Fifi, who cowers after that. The injector broke into few glassy pieces as Fifi noticed and gazed Babs in shock. Babs continued to look down at her friend with unexplainable mixed emotions.  
  
"I thought you were smarting than this. Why the fuck are you doing this to yourself? Huh? Answer me, goddamnit!"  
  
Fifi slowly stands meeting Babs' length before speaking.  
  
"Go...Away."  
  
Babs kept her sneer to Fifi and didn't want to start a fight in the bathroom. Not today or any other day. So, she decided to leave Fifi alone. For now.   
  
As Babs made her leave and out the door, Fifi closed her eyes and sighed in relief. 


	8. A Rabbit's Reformation

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Several hours has passed and the cafeteria was packed. At a table, the only toons that were presence at that table were Babs, Shirley, and Plucky. The whole table had decreased ever since yesterday. Babs and Fifi hadn't talked throughout the entire school since their argument in the bathroom and Shirley was trying to wonder why that is. She wanted to read Babs' mind, but didn't want to do any of a sort. She hasn't told Babs about Buster and wasn't going to until later. They continued eating and later separated for their daily routine classes.  
  
Ext.  
  
It was toward the end of school day as Babs and Shirley walked down the stairs with Plucky, passing the other departing students.  
  
"Listen, I'm gonna go visit Hampton at his place to check up on him and then I'll head home. I'll see you girls around."  
  
"Okay. See you later." Babs said as Plucky departs, leaving Babs and Shirley alone.   
  
Throughout their walk in the forest, Babs started to relate to Shirley about what's been happening with Fifi and Shirley was beyond shocked and appalled after hearing that.  
  
"You're, like, kidding me."  
  
Babs shakes her head narrowing her eyes a little.  
  
"I saw her trying to cut herself on her right arm. Self Infliction. On top of it, I found her dosing herself with an injector. Which is, as far as I can tell, drugs."  
  
"My god. Why would she totally do this to herself?"  
  
"I don't even know why she was doing it myself. She won't even tell me." Babs shook her head and sighs.  
  
Ext.  
  
Elsewhere, Fifi met up with Dorian. No audio was heard between the two, but from the reaction, Fifi was explaining to Dorian what has happened during school hours. About what happened with Babs.   
  
Dorian was hardly pleased with it and wanted Fifi to make up for it. Fifi somewhat knew what he was asking and tried to protest, but his sharp cold gaze told her otherwise, forcing Fifi to give in.  
  
They started walking when they got to an abandon used car, not like Fifi's mercedes home, but a Honda.   
  
Dorian dragged Fifi inside the car as he looked out and looked around to find out that the coast was clear before sticking his head back in and closing the door.  
  
"Well, something going on. I just don't know what it is." Babs said, voice-over  
  
Ext.  
  
Babs exhales deeply before both girls went silent.  
  
"I went to Buster last night." Shirley finally said  
  
Babs looked at her, wide-eyed.  
  
"You did?"  
  
Shirley nods before keeping her gaze away from her.   
  
Babs noticed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Babs asked, before gazing the huge bruise on her face. "And what happened to your face?"  
  
Shirley inhales and exhales before speaking.  
  
"Babs, Buster came this close...to totally raping me." She said, almost a little shaken and crying a little after mentioning that.  
  
"What?!" Babs shouted shockingly  
  
Shirley and Babs then stopped their movements before Babs forced Shirley to meet her eyes.  
  
"Shirley, what the hell happened?"  
  
"Nothing." She sniffed up her tears.  
  
"What do you mean? Look at your face!"  
  
"I'm fine. It's just that...he's very emotionally stricken after what happened and...it got out of control all at once. I finally got him to calm himself down. Told him to get all his negative emotions out. He was having that reaction before I even came. Told him to think positively."  
  
Babs' expression didn't change at all. The thought of Buster almost raping someone, namely Shirley, was beneath her at the moment. "Buster would never rape anyone. He said that to me himself." She thought, remembering that statement from Buster about a month ago. But after the incident in the school and the effect it had on Buster, would he really go that far? She needn't answer that now. All Babs can do is hope that Buster is all right. For now, she sighs deeply with her eyes closed and hugged Shirley.  
  
"Oh, thank god. Thank You."  
  
They both released.  
  
"Don't worry about it. He'll be alright. (paused) Look, I'm gonna head up. I'll, like, see you around."  
  
Babs nods.  
  
"Okay. See ya."  
  
Shirley leaves as Babs walks home.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Babs entered her home as her mother greeted her. Babs greeted her back as she headed to her room.  
  
Babs entered her room and locked the door. When she turned around, she dropped her things in total shock at the sight she saw.   
  
Sitting on a chair by her table was Buster Bunny. He saw her and smiles sternly.  
  
"Hey, Babsy."  
  
She slowly approached as Buster got up. Then, she stopped. Babs couldn't tell whether Buster was okay or not. Without hesitation, she asked.  
  
"Buster...are you..."  
  
Babs discontinued her statement not knowing if what she was asking would be the right one.   
  
Buster noticed and spoke.  
  
"How are you?" Buster asked  
  
"I'm fine. You-You're not gonna, uh...rape me, are you?" She asked, almost shakily. "Because Shirley--"  
  
"I know." He replied to her second statement before replying to her first. "And no, I'm not."  
  
"You sure you're alright?"  
  
Buster smiled happily, not hiding anything other secrets at all.  
  
"I'm never better."  
  
Babs paused, grew a smile, and shook her head in complete happiness as she ran and grasped around Buster's neck before planting a kiss against his. Their tongue wrestled together as Buster grasped her waist holding her. They passionately kissed as they soon went and slumped on the bed.on top of each other. Specially, Babs on top of Buster.   
  
The two bunnies started kissing and rubbing each others bodies sensually, while removing pieces of clothing in the process.   
  
Babs and Buster were bare in chest as Buster started kissing Babs' right breast, while Babs moans in delightful pleasure. Babs caresses her hand and moves Buster's ears back as she kissed his head, while moaning as Buster kissed her right breast. Babs lowered her head and locked lips with Buster once again. 


	9. Babs Interrogates Fifi

Dissolve To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, the mercedes was on the streets as Fifi was seen limping to the car and getting in with her bag. After the experience she had, she might have got what she wanted from Dorian. But the question was: What happened between her and Dorian that got Fifi what she wanted?  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
In Babs' bedroom, Buster laid on the bed bare in chest with the blanket over him and Babs, who laid against him, while Buster plays with her ears. The two were silent for a long time not saying a word.  
  
"Babs?" He called as Babs woke up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I, um...I'm sorry for the way I acted. (shakes head) I was totally stressed out. After what happ--"  
  
Babs placed a finger in front of his lips to prevent him from talking any further.  
  
"It's okay. I'm just glad it's over with for now."  
  
Buster nods, then looked at Babs after her last statement.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Babs paused and sighs before speaking.  
  
"It's about Fifi."  
  
"What about her?  
  
(Phone Rings)  
  
Buster gazed the ringing phone as Babs reached and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
A short pause issued from her.  
  
"Yeah, he's here. (hands the phone to Buster) It's Bugs."  
  
Buster takes the phone and spoke.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"How are ya doin', kiddo?"  
  
Buster sighs.  
  
"I'm doing alright. Why?"  
  
"Nothin' much. I just want to apologize for what happened two days ago. I don't know. I just didn't know who was tellin' da truth at da time."  
  
"It's okay. Apology Accepted."  
  
"Good ta hear. I've also called ta tell ya dat I've lifted yer suspension. You'll start back in school on Monday."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Listen, you think you know who did this to Hampton? Because dere was no surveillence in da bathrooms."  
  
"I don't know. I was in the cafeteria, while he was in there. Was there a security camera in the cafe?"  
  
"Yeah. But da students claimed dat dey didn't see ya dere."  
  
Buster sighs deeply after that comment.  
  
"God." He said, softly  
  
"Listen, everything is gonna be fine. Okay?"  
  
Buster nods.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay. Talk to ya later."  
  
"Goodbye." Buster hung up the phone.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Buster sighs.  
  
"My suspensions been lifted. (looks at Babs, smiles) I'll be in school on Monday."  
  
Babs smiles as they both started locking lips briefly before releasing.  
  
"Now, uh...what was that about Fifi?"  
  
Dissolve To:  
  
The next morning, Fifi awoke from her sleep into her mercedes home. Her eyes were a little drowsy as she stood up. She yawned and reached for the handle to open the door and get some fresh air. She tangled, but it was locked. She did it harder, but it won't open.  
  
"Having trouble?" A voice asked  
  
Startled, Fifi turned and saw a person she was least expecting sitting next to her.  
  
"Babs, what are you doing in here?"  
  
Babs pulled a long pause before answering.  
  
"I just thought I'd drop by. But let's cut the small talks. This isn't about the concerns of me being here. This...is about you..."  
  
Fifi, after a brief silence, decided to cut in.  
  
"Babs, I know what you're--"  
  
She stopped when Babs raised her hand to silence her.  
  
"Don't interrupt. (lowers hand) I've known you all my life. But seeing you do this to yourself, that crosses the line."  
  
Fifi tried to move to unlock the door, but the pain in her side prevented her from that attempt.   
  
Babs suddenly noticed.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're lying again. (paused) What...happened?"  
  
"I said Nothing!" She shouted  
  
Babs then grabbed Fifi's abs and squeezed it hard causing her to wail in pain. Fifi tried to get Babs' hand off, but her grip was strong. Fifi grits her teeth in pain as Babs gazed her sternly.  
  
"You were raped, weren't you? Huh? Weren't you?! And in the process, inflicted yourself with a switchblade!"  
  
Fifi grunts.  
  
"Let go of me!" She screeched  
  
"Not until you tell me the truth!" Babs lectured  
  
"What fucking truth?!"   
  
Babs grips her abs harder as Fifi winces.  
  
"Someone did this to you. Plucky didn't do it, Buster sure as hell didn't do it. So, tell me."  
  
A few tears flowed from her eyes.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Don't tell me that! Yes, you can!"  
  
"I can't--"  
  
"Don't fucking tell me that! Don't tell me what you can and can't do!You control your own goddamn life! Nobody else! Who is it?"  
  
Fifi closed her eyes letting the tears flow down her cheek before Babs realized something.  
  
"Wait a minute. The drugs, the knife. You could'nt of gotten all that by yourself unless you were permitted for it. And I doubt that you would use this kind of stuff on yourself. I highly doubt that you would even go to someone and provide yourself with it. Hampton sure as hell didn't give it to you. Neither did anybody else. (paused) But the only you were every close to the entire school days was one person. And that's Dorian."  
  
She then lets go of Fifi's abs after her statement. Fifi gasp and breaths softly as Babs kept her gaze at her.  
  
"He raped you, didn't he? Didn't he?!" She shouted  
  
"Yes." Fifi said, tear-eyed  
  
"And he's been supplying you, hasn't he?"  
  
Fifi nods her head, while Babs shook her head.  
  
"A drug dealer. How long has this been going on?"  
  
Fifi paused.  
  
"2, maybe 3 weeks. He said if I told anyone, he'd make my life a living hell."  
  
"Have you looked yourself in the mirror lately? It already is a living hell with him doing this to you! (paused) You don't have to see him again. You don't-You don't even need him."  
  
"I can't avoid him, Babs. I couldn't avoid him 3 weeks ago, I can't avoid him now."  
  
"Take a chance."  
  
Fifi slowly gazed Babs' emotional eyes before echoing voices sidetracked her to wave her gaze from her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's not that easy."  
  
"It wasn't easy for me when I met Jezebel either. I was brutalized to death and didn't even know why."  
  
"But that was different!"  
  
"You goddamn right it's different! And now it's different with you. Seeing you torturing yourself in the bedroom and now this! It is beyond you to even try and force yourself into doing this just to hide it from someone who's trying to help you."  
  
Fifi gazed at Babs' eyes.  
  
"Help me? Look, how are you going to help me, huh? How?!"  
  
Babs paused before speaking.  
  
"I know how." 


	10. Visiting An Old Friend

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a living room, Jezebel Bunny sat in a wheelchair treating her wounds as Babs and Fifi sat opposite from her on a couch. Jezebel took a sip of her coffee and placed it on the table before speaking.  
  
"It's good to see you again." Babs stated  
  
"Likewise." Jezebel replied. "So, what's been going on?"  
  
Babs sighs deeply.  
  
"A lot. A new kid by the name of Dorian Bunny has entered the campus."  
  
Jezebel gazed from the ground to Babs upon that statement.  
  
"And..."  
  
"Stop." Jezebel cut in, halting Babs from continuing. "Did you say Dorian?"  
  
Babs nods.  
  
"Yeah. Why, you know him?"  
  
Jezebel paused and sighs before lowering her gaze a little to the ground.  
  
"Yes. He's my brother."  
  
Babs and Fifi were taken aback by this revelation before regaining their composure a bit.  
  
"Y-your brother?" Babs said  
  
Jezebel nods.  
  
"He, um...was my father's favorite. But I didn't care. 2 years ago, Dorian joined a street gang off the coast of New York City called "Devil's Horns."  
  
That comment got Fifi in a flashback experience as she rememeber the slogan on Dorian's shirt.   
  
Jezebel noticed Fifi's expression.  
  
"Fifi, are you alright?"  
  
Fifi snaps out of it and gazed Jezebel.  
  
"Yes, I am fine."  
  
Jezebel shook the feeling off and continues.  
  
"Throughout the months, he was involved in some crimes including the raping of 7 innocent girls and trafficking of drugs. Mostly crystal meth."  
  
"How long have you known about this?" Babs asked  
  
"Since before I met you guys. I neglected myself from telling anybody, but...first time for everything."  
  
Babs nods before getting to the punchline.  
  
"Well, he's been on a role as of late."  
  
"Meaning..."  
  
"He's been supplying drugs to Fifi and he raped her twice for her to get these things, which she used after her self-infliction."  
  
"Self-Infliction?"  
  
Babs nods.  
  
Jezebel was beyond shocked as Babs continued.  
  
"On top of it all, we believed that he was somehow involved with the brutalization of our friend Hampton Pig."  
  
"You're kidding me."  
  
Babs shook her head.  
  
"No. He's at home recuperating. But in results to that, the students pointed the finger at Buster, prompting his suspension from the school."  
  
"Wait a minute. He was suspended?"  
  
Babs nods.  
  
"And because of that, he was in an emotional wreck as of late. He suddenly believes that he was responsible for what happened with Hampton because of the principal's proof from the whole students that saw him did it. It almost got him unstable and was this close to raping Shirley."  
  
Fifi looked at Babs in shock of this as did Jezebel.  
  
"My God." Jezebel said  
  
"Finally, Shirley got him to see the big picture and calmed him down."  
  
Jezebel closed her eyes in relief.  
  
"Good to hear. Is Shirley alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Just a briuse on the face. It'll heal naturally."  
  
Jezebel nods.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"However, Fifi somewhat knew that he did it and didn't tell anybody because of what he might do to her. Dorian's little lecture, of course. And from the results that I saw, it became very clear to me."  
  
"He was threatening her."  
  
Babs nods.  
  
"But what I don't get is that why would the students raise the finger at Buster, of all people."  
  
"You see, this is where I come in. When Dorian is seen by some students, he shushes them off. Knowing full well how dangerous he could be, they kept quiet and Dorian started to feed them the bullshit story to keep him off the track. Since he's a rabbit, he might flip off easily and point the finger at another rabbit to take the fall for him. Namely Buster."  
  
"Why would the students lis--"  
  
Babs stopped when she experience a flashback from the other day during the fight at the side of the school.  
  
"That fight."  
  
Jezebel gazed her confusingly.  
  
"What fight?"  
  
"Buster and I saw him fighting a student before we entered. The students were rounded up in a circle over them. And seeing that graphic display, the students didn't even dare cross him. It's like they were afraid of him and didn't want to end up like that student did."  
  
"Question: Why would he pin this whole thing on Buster anyhow?"  
  
Babs paused and gazed at Fifi.  
  
"That's a good question."  
  
She noticed and gazed from her.  
  
"After the fight and everyone left, Dorian looked his way without his notice. I tried to stay out of it so he would not hurt moi."  
  
Fifi started to shed tears and sob as Babs comforts her.  
  
"Alright, Fifi. It's okay. It's not your fault. (to Jezebel) We gotta inform the principal about this."  
  
Jezebel shakes her head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because unlike my father, he'll know."  
  
"Well, what do we do?"  
  
Jezebel gazed from them and paused. 


	11. A Brutal Confrontation

Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Earlier this evening, Fifi was seen in the forest waiting for someone as Babs was hiding in the bushes watching her.   
  
Jezebel had just informed them that they had to face him like they encouraged her to face her father. But then, Fifi volunteered because she had got her friends mixed up in these little conspiracies.. She's gonna be the one to get them out.   
  
As Fifi waited, Babs looked and saw Dorian's feature approaching in the forest towards Fifi.   
  
Fifi stood her ground, letting every amount of courage rise beyond her veins.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" Dorian snapped as he stopped in front of her.  
  
"I've been out." She said, before getting straight to the punchline. "Look, Dorian. It is over."  
  
Dorian was caught off guard of this before speaking.  
  
"What the hell do you me--"  
  
"JUST LIKE I SAID!" She shouted, before Dorian realized something. But she was quick to notice. "Yeah, I told. You brutally assaulted Hampton, you framed Buster in the process of turning him into someone like you, and you do this to moi. I am not going to take this anymore! Do you hear me? I...have...had it!"  
  
Dorian stood there wordless as Fifi kept the glare at him.  
  
"It's like that?"  
  
Fifi was wordless, but her expression spoke for itself as Dorian was halfway turning around before a hard-blowing backfist knocked Fifi to the ground.   
  
Fifi yelped in total pain after that.  
  
Babs saw this and grits her teeth in total anger.  
  
"Motherfucker." She muttered, softly  
  
"It ain't over til I say it's over, bitch! Told you not to tell. Now you suffer the consequences."   
  
Dorian picked her up by the hair as Fifi yelped in total pain. Dorian gestures a knife in his right hand and pressed the cold silver knife against her face.  
  
"I guess we won't be getting married like you promised. Now, how do you want this?"  
  
"Fuck you!" She screeched  
  
"Ha Ha Ha! We've already did!"  
  
Unknown to Dorian, Fifi was desperately digging in her pocket, while Dorian still held onto her hair. His gaze was in the other direction as he spoke.  
  
"But since you told, you are no longer use to me."  
  
Fifi grasped a small spray can in hand. Before Dorian looked at her, she sprayed the stuff in his eyes.  
  
"AAUGH!" He screamed as he lets go of Fifi and grasped his two eyes, yelping in pain.  
  
Babs ran to Fifi and got her from the ground.  
  
"Fifi, are you alright?" Babs asked  
  
"You...fucking bitch!" Dorian screeched "Aah!"  
  
Fifi nods as Dorian wipes his eyes copletely and saw them both. He growls angrily.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that."  
  
"DORIAN!" A voice yelled out.  
  
As the sky darkens, thunder started crashing and it started to rain, soaking anything on ground.  
  
Dorian turned and saw someone walking the forest. The feature was blurred for a second. When it came into focus, Buster Bunny was seen glaring at him.   
  
Dorian chuckled at this, then laughed.  
  
"You. What are you doing here? This is between me and her."  
  
Buster didn't answer as he kept approaching.   
  
Babs and Fifi saw him and backed away to the bushes.  
  
Buster kept approaching as Dorian raised his hands up dropping the knife and smiling.  
  
"Hey, man, I'm sorry about that whole false accusation and shit about Hampton but, you know, it was--(chuckles)--it was fun."  
  
"You twisted fuck!"  
  
Buster lunged at Dorian as he collided with him. They both started struggling as Dorian pushed Buster off of him. Dorian got up as did Buster.   
  
Babs and Fifi watched on.  
  
Buster charged him again as Dorian caught him by the head and kneed him in the gut continuously.  
  
"Ooh! Ooh!"   
  
Buster charged forward and forced Dorian to the ground. In results, released Buster from his grasp.  
  
Buster threw a punch to his face as hard as he could about 4 times, causing his face to bleed open a little.  
  
Dorian felt the impact and kicked up to his back, getting him off as Buster fell to his stomach. Dorian got up and approached before picking Buster up by the back of his red shirt. Dorian forced Buster head on with a tree to his head, not once, not twice, not three times, but four, busting his head open.   
  
"You like that, Buster? Huh?" Dorian shouted  
  
Blood flows from Buster's head as Dorian lets him go having Buster stagger wildly and fall to his knees. Dorian walks to the side of him and kicks up his stomach.  
  
"Ooh!" He rolls to the ground and laid on his stomach.  
  
Buster grits his teeth after the impact of the blow as he rolled to his back and grasps his stomach.   
  
Babs and Fifi witnessed this with worried and shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
"Buster, get up!" Babs cried out  
  
Dorian shakes his head.  
  
"Pathetic. Simply pathetic. Risking your life for a bitch like her? Your weak, Buster. You should've stayed out of this. This was between Fifi and I."   
  
As he approached, Buster was to his hands and knees as he coughed up blood from his mouth, while blood leaks from his head. Dorian picked up the knife from the ground and approaches some more.  
  
Babs and Fifi noticed.  
  
"No." Babs said before running to his aid. "Get away from him, you rapist punk!"  
  
Dorian stopped in front of Buster before slowly gazing his pupiled eyes to the right seeing Babs racing toward his direction. Without hesitation, Dorian threw a backfist to Babs' face sending her down to the ground.  
  
Babs' yelp could be heard as Buster looked in shock and glared slowly at Dorian.   
  
"Hey, asshole." He grunted  
  
Before Dorian could turn towards him, Buster quickly got up and threw a devastating uppercut to his chin. The entire scene replayed three times. Blood follows out Dorian's mouth and so does his teeth after the blow as he staggers but didn't fall. He somehow regained his composure and charged at the sight of Buster in total anger.  
  
Buster took a blow to his face from Dorian, knocking the sweat and blood from Buster.  
  
Busters return the favor and threw a left hook to Dorian's face.  
  
Dorian quickly retaliates with a back fist to Buster's face, then a punch to Buster's soar gut, followed by a uppercut. That hard impact got Buster off his rabbit feets, then he crashed on his back next to a medium size wooden tree branch.   
  
Dorian quickly approach.  
  
"Now to finish your little punk-ass off."  
  
He leaned over, but before he could reach Buster, the rabbit grasped the branch and swung it to Dorian's rib.   
  
"Unh!"  
  
Dorian toppled over to the side on his back as Buster slowly gets up with the branch in his hand, despite the loss of blood from his head and nose. Dorian starts to turn and tried to stand a little.  
  
"Get Up!" Buster shouted, with so much animosity  
  
Dorian was halfway standing before a branch hits his back, cracking it.  
  
"Aah!"   
  
Buster threw down the branch and punched his face as hard as he could, getting him down a little. Buster wasn't done with him yet. As soon as Dorian was on his hands and knees, Buster threw a devastating kick to his face, sending Dorian on his back, bleeding from his nose and unconscious.  
  
Buster breaths heavily between gritted teeth.  
  
"Now who's the punk." He said, spitting blood from his mouth.  
  
He looked in Babs' direction and ran to her, despite the massive loss of blood.  
  
Fifi shakes Babs as Buster kneels to her and shakes her. Fifi noticed Buster's condition.  
  
"Oh, my god. Monseiur Buster, you're bleeding."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it. (Shakes Babs) Babs. Babs, you okay?" Buster called out  
  
Babs groans and slowly opened her eyes to see the smiling Buster and Fifi over her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Babs nods.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Buster smiles.  
  
"It's over."  
  
(Gun cocks)  
  
Buster heard it and before he could turn around, he was shot in the left shoulder.  
  
"Aah!" He screamed in pain.  
  
He hits the ground.  
  
"BUSTER!" Babs screamed  
  
"God!" Buster shouted in pain.  
  
Babs shot a gritting glare at the person in the form of Dorian, who aimed a gun in their direction. He was busted open from his nose and face and was bruised on the back. But despite all that, he was still standing.  
  
"It's far from over." He softly said  
  
"Ugh!" Buster grasped his injured shoulder.   
  
Dorian noticed and grins before aiming at Buster again.   
  
Fifi saw this with widen eyes and ran towards Buster.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fifi, no!" Babs shouted  
  
As Dorian was about to pull the trigger, someone grabbed him by the wrist, forcing it up before the gun fired. The individual was in the form of Hampton Pig, despite the injuries and all. Dorian was shocked to even see him here.  
  
"Pork-face."  
  
Hampton nods.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hampton threw an elbow to his chest and kneed the gun from his hand, breaking the bones in his fingers in the process.  
  
"Aah!" He yelped in pain  
  
Hampton grabbed him by the neck and forced him back busting Dorian's head against the tree. Blood appears on the wood branch as Dorian fell to the ground, face-first.   
  
Hampton gazed down at him, while grasping his chest and breathing heavily.  
  
"Nobody hurts my girlfriend...or my friends."  
  
Hampton looked and ran over to his friends. Babs was tending Fifi and Buster, who was still wailing from the pain in his shoulder.   
  
Fifi was next to Buster, somewhat motionless on the ground as Hampton went to her.  
  
"Is Fifi alright?" Hampton asked  
  
Babs shakes her head  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Move over."  
  
Babs moved out the way as Hampton embraces her and shakes her.  
  
"Fifi? Fifi, wake up." He called out to her.  
  
He was about to call her name again, but stop and noticed a gunshot wound in her abs. Hampton was shocked and gazed from the injury at Fifi's closed eyes.  
  
"Oh, my god. No, Fifi." His voice echoed. 


	12. Recoveries and Promises

Dissolve To:  
  
Int.   
  
(Present Day)  
  
Hampton stood over Fifi's body, softly grasping her hand comfortably. He, at some point, didn't even know that she was shot by the bullet when confronting Dorian and almost felt that he shot Fifi. Tears leaked from his eyes as he prayed that she'd be okay. He just found out from the doctor's that Fifi was slipped into a coma not only due to the simple loss of blood, but from a heavy dose of high quality drug that she was using.   
  
Hampton was already briefed by his friends about everything that was going on with Fifi, while he was recuperating at home. Dorian was taken to a hospital outside of Acme Acres and was never seen again, which would be a relief for Fifi. If she ever wakes up. Bugs erased every bit of Dorian's record after his departure to make sure that no one like him would come back to his school performing acts like that again. The cut wounds on Fifi's wrist were healing naturally thanks to the liquid and not the drugs. Nonetheless, Hampton hopes that she wakes up.  
  
The door opened and in came Babs Bunny. Hampton looked and saw her.  
  
"Hi." He greeted  
  
"Hey." She greeted back. "How are you holding up?"  
  
Hampton gazed down at Fifi and sighs.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I don't know what I'll do if I'd lost her."  
  
Babs narrowed her eyes a little and firmly placed her hand on Hampton's hand reassuringly.  
  
"She'll pull through. I know she will."  
  
He looked at Babs, then looked down at Fifi before wiping his tears from his eyes.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Waiting Room  
  
(7:30AM)  
  
It was morning as Bugs, Lola, Plucky, Shirley, Babs, Hampton, Fowlmouth, and Binky were on the bench awaiting any kind of miracle that could save two people. Babs sighed and lowered her gaze as Hampton's eyes were teared and closed.   
  
Bugs, Lola, and Plucky were already briefed on what happened with Buster and Shirley and they were as shocked as ever to hear it. Nevertheless, they were relieved that it went well. Bugs was meaning to talk to Buster about it when he gets back to school on Monday.  
  
Plucky, on the other hand, was relieved that Shirley was okay. At first, he didn't want to believe that she was almost being raped by his best friend. But after showing him proof within her mind, he took everything into consideration. If Shirley hadn't explained the reason why Buster almost raped her, Plucky would've went berserk and would get into a suspenseful onslaught with Buster. But she did give him a reason, which halts him from even doing so. That was not only a relief for Shirley, but a relief for Plucky as well. Because if Buster's negative emotion could sink him low, Plucky's negative emotion will probably sink him even lower.   
  
The group also thanked Jezebel for her helpful efforts and hopes to have her back in the school real soon.  
  
Then, the door started creaking open as the groups looked in the direction.  
  
The doctor was the first to come out as Bugs Bunny and the other groups started getting up, while the doctor stopped in front of them with a clipboard.  
  
"They've regained consciousness. They're gonna be alright."  
  
The gangs were releived as Lola hugged Bugs, while others exchanged hugs to their loved one. Except Babs and Hampton, who approached the doctor.  
  
"Can we go see them?" Babs asked  
  
"Yes. But just you two. No one else."  
  
Babs nods.  
  
"Thank You."  
  
The doctor leaves.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Babs entered inside the room where Buster was on a bed wearing bandages on his head and shoulder. He casted his eyes forward seeing Babs approaching next to him.  
  
"You okay?" She asked  
  
"Aside from a concussion, I'm fine."  
  
"Buster, just promise me one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She placed a firm hand on top of Buster's hand and smiled.  
  
"Promise me that you won't get shot ever again."  
  
Buster nods.  
  
"I promise."  
  
They shared a brief kiss as Babs decided to stay for a while.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside another room, Fifi was awake as Hampton was next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Fifi sighs.  
  
"Oui. (paused) Thank you for saving moi."  
  
Hampton smiles.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"But promise me that you will never come out injured like that again."  
  
Hampton placed a hand to his chest.  
  
"Pig's Honor."  
  
Fifi smiles.  
  
"Just promise me that you won't cut yourself again."   
  
Fifi gazed him long.   
  
Hampton noticed.  
  
"Yeah. I know too."  
  
Fifi chuckles.  
  
"I guess the cat is out of the bag, no?"  
  
Hampton snickered as they shared a brief kiss before releasing.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
In the hallway, Hampton and Babs got out the rooms at the same time as the gangs approached them.  
  
"How are dey?" Bugs asked  
  
"They'll be fine." Babs said  
  
"They're gonna be released within a week or so." Hampton said  
  
"That's good to hear." Lola said  
  
"We can still visit, right?" Binky asked  
  
"Of course we can." Babs said  
  
Binky nods.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Alright, we gonna go. You guys gonna stay here or what?" Bugs asked gesturing to the others.  
  
"I'll, like, go with Babs." Shirley volunteered  
  
"Me too." Plucky volunteered  
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"Okay. We'll see ya in school on Monday."  
  
Babs nods.  
  
"We'll be there."  
  
Bugs chuckles as He, Lola, Binky, and Fowlmouth walked towards the exit of the hosptal, leaving Babs, Hampton, Shirley, and Plucky alone.  
  
"So, guys, when is visiting hours?" Plucky asked  
  
"I don't know." Babs said as they started walking the hallway towards the exit from the waiting room. "Probably from 7AM to 2AM maybe."  
  
Plucky nods.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We'll visit them tomorrow. Right now, let's head home." Babs said  
  
"I'm totally with you on that."  
  
"So am I." Hampton agreed  
  
"Me too." Plucky agreed  
  
So they started off the hallway and exited the hospital into the morning day, all hoping to visit both Buster and Fifi and awaiting their presence back in Acme Looniversity through the coming week.  
  
(Fade To Black)  
  
The End. 


End file.
